This proposal seeks to explore the factors underlying higher morbidity in minority groups with systemic lupus erythematosus by examining the relationship of socioeconomic, demographic, cultural, immunogenetic, and clinical variables to early outcome in a study of Hispanic, African-American, and Caucasian SLE patients from 2 geographic areas: Houston, Texas and Birmington, Alabama.